


Bronze Blood

by ceisadilla



Series: The Blood of Our Ancestors [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born Rufioh. He died a Summoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze Blood

His name was Rufioh.  
Born a shit blood, died a bronze blood.  
He passed the trials every grub must face with the strength of a blue blood, and the confidence and drive of a Tyrian.

He pupated. The mighty wings which unfurled and propelled the toddler with powerful beats labelled him as a mutant. A freak. They labelled him as a culling target.

A lusus should never have claimed him. Not a lowblood with vibrant hair and wings like the gods of legend. It would be debated for years after his death whether the fairy-bull chose him, or whether it was the first target of The Summoner. Either way, a lusus came to the boy with wings of iridescent bronze, and together they fled the drones.

No hive was commissioned for Rufioh. The construction drones were meant for true trolls, not mutants. With his strength and will, Rufioh built a house of wood, high in the trees of the greatest forest in Alternia, where no other troll roamed.  
He was not alone.

The forest was a refuge for hunted trolls. Amputees, mutant bloods, the blind, the deaf. They were his friends. They were good, honest trolls. And more came as he grew. They formed a community, and held Rufioh as their great leader. Their strong, high spirited leader, who did not think of them as freaks. Who knew they all deserved a place in society.

He taught himself to talk to creatures, to tame them. His Lusus taught him to fly. A disgraced ex-Cavalreaper taught him how to wield a lance. His people spoke of the world outside the forest, of a fearsome Cobalt pirate, of a legendary, unaging demoness, of a revolutionary mutant blood who wore no sign, and fought for equality with a Jade Blood, a Psiionic, and his Olive matesprit. The stories of the Signless awed Rufioh. Amazing, to imagine that there was another who would fight for the rights of every troll, using his words of peace, and understanding.

News often came when the trolls without visible mutations ventured out to get luxuries from the cities. It wasn't always good news.  
The Signless was dead. Executed by a most loyal Blue blood who could not slay the Olive Disciple. Slaves were made of the Psiionic and the Jade who had been mother to the Sufferer. The rebranded title was bitter on Rufioh's tongue. Peace was not how change was brought about. Rufioh took up his lance. His fellow men stood by him, his proud army of misfits and mutants.  
With his power, he turned lusus on troll. Highbloods were savaged by their powerful, beloved guardians. His message was clear. We are not weak. We are as good as you are.

She found him. The infamous pirate, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. He preferred Aranea. She was proud. Proud of her treasure, her conquest, the dent she had made in the Naval fleet of Her Imperious Condescension. He pitied her. She was on a path of destruction. He was proud. Proud of his revolution, his growing army of lowbloods and lusii, the fear his new title instilled in Highbloods. She pitied him. He was going to die. Never did Rufioh dream of being Red for someone so Blue.

He found her. In a cave, he found the fabled Disciple, with her hair as wild as her eyes. Deep scratches down her arms and her bare thighs marked the source of the paintings on her walls, and of the crusted olive beneath her nails. She watched at the Summoner examined her paintings, her scriptures. She hissed when he asked her to join the revolution. He stood in the cold cave as the aging troll tore his movement to shreds with her bitter words. Only the Signless could have brought about true revolution. Fighting them with words would win. Fighting fire with fire would be the death of the Summoner. Her words were passed off. Rufioh left the cave unchanged, and undaunted.

Aranea was blinded, her arm and her freedom taken. Tinkerbull grew old. Time had barely passed after the passing of the loyal lusus when another came. A great dragon, with eyes of red. Rufioh lead his army from the skies with the lusus of Legislacerator Redglare, a follower of the Signless. The dragon Pyralspite needed no taming. She fought the revolution against the Tyrian queen with her fire and her claws, and showed no mercy.

She came to him in the day. The Demoness of legend. He stood before her, wings still. If she were to take him, he would die without the disgrace of execution by the higher powers. Her words were unknown to him. A smile of kindness touched her deep red lips before she left. Spared by the Demoness, he went all out.  
He took Aranea's life in a spray of Cobalt. Revolution blinded him. The army of the Condesce faced him. He unleashed a battle crow, and with Pyralspite by his side, he lead his army of friends to their death.

Rufioh was born as filth, and grew into a mutant. His belief in the less fortunate made him a hero. Rufioh Nitram was the Summoner; the first Bronze Blood.


End file.
